Fear Is Never Far From Home
by Ella Hume
Summary: Another passenger of Oceanic Flight 815 is among the survivors stranded on the Island. Ella McLintoch, a shy young girl, is haunted by secret torments from her past. Can Desmond help her to open up, and break down the barrier to her heart? M 4 later chap
1. First Encounters

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been weeks since Flight 815 had crashed into the ocean, just off a seemingly deserted island. Most of the castaways had been able to get to know the others during the times of desperation. Since the hatch had been blown up, and the discovery of Desmond and some of the new castaways, everyone was working together more, and forming new friendships.

One of the newfound castaways was Ella McClintoch. An Australian girl who had been living between England and Scotland for the past 10 years. Now she was amongst a group of people unknown to her, and quite a large number of those people were men. Ella knew that everyone on the island had their own stories, their own lives prior to the plane crash and ending up on the island. So why should hers be any different? The exception was... it was different. It was so unlike the others.

Ella hadn't exactly made friends easily, but when she had started speking to people, she found she conversed easily with the women of the group. They had helped her set up her own tent, amongst some large trees and not too far from the others. It was amazing the number of resources they were able to find on the island.

"Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate it," Ella said to them, once Kate, Claire and Nikki had finished helping her set up.

"Think nothing of it. We're always happy to help a new castaway. Would you like to come with us, we're going to find some fruit to bring back for everyone," Kate told her, leaning down to pick up some bags laying on the ground, to be used to carry the fruit. Ella accepted obligingly.

"Of course I'll come," Ella told them, and took one of the bags from Kate's hand. Claire, however, didn't take up the offer of food collecting.

"I'd better stay and look after Aaron. Charlie's talking with Desmond again. I think Desmond's visions are still worrying him. He's at his tent," Claire mentioned, nodding her head in the direction of Desmond's tent, which was next to Ella's.

"Oh, I didn't realise that Desmond was next door," Ella told them, sounding slightly worried herself, and slightly more Scottish than usual.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's a good guy, slightly odd, but he's very friendly. That's fine Claire, you stay here. I think Paolo wants to come with us," Nikki told them, as she indicated to Paolo who was heading in their direction.

"Actually, I might stay with Claire. I'm sorry, but thank you again for helping me with my tent," Ella said, before quickly following after Claire and her bundled Aaron as Paolo caught up with Kate and Nikki.

"Is Ella alright? She left in quite a hurry," Paolo noticed, slightly disappointed that she'd left. He found her very attractive, but so far hadn't been able to speak to her. Everytime he made an effort, she would leave and head in the opposite direction. He didn't understand why.

"I hope you don't mind me staying with you, Claire. I just... didn't exactly feel like heading out to get fruit," Ella admitted, sitting down on the sand and holding Aaron for Claire. Claire shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'd much prefer the company on the beach anyway. As long as Charlie stays over with Desmond for at least another 10 minutes," Ella gave another anxious glance across at the men, and then forced a smile back at Claire.

"So Ella, whereabouts are you from? I hear a Scottish accent and a bit of English too," Claire asked, as she took Aaron from her and settled him into his cradle. Ella laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm Australian. Originally from Melbourne, but umm... I left and moved to England. Then I went to Scotland for a while and I'd been travelling between the two for around 10 years. My accent's a bit strange, I know. I sound like a mutt I guess. If I get angry or worried then I guess I sound more like a Scot, but I don't mind," Ella told her. Claire nodded understandingly.

"So what's your story then, Ella. What brings you to the island?" Claire asked, glancing at Ella.

"There's not much of a story. There's nothing to tell," Ella said, anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Flashback_

_Australia:_

_"Where the hell do you think you're going? You're not leaving, don't even try you bitch!" came the voice of her boyfriend, Zach. A 17 year old terrified Ella tried to move away from him, but she couldn't. He grabbed her wrists and threw her back against the wall, causing her to hit her head severly against it, knocking her unconscious. After a few hours, Ella woke up in an unknown place. She gradually opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of a kitchen. The kitchen belonged to the restaurant where Zach was a chef. She tried to move, to get up, but she was in too much pain. Her underwear was ripped down to her ankles and she was sitting in a pool of deep red blood. There was an empty syringe laying on the floor beside her, and she was shaking. She never saw Zach again._

_End of Flashback_

After sitting for a while with Claire, Ella noticed Charlie finally leaving Desmond's tent. She didn't want to burden Claire any longer, so se made her excuses and quickly left, heading back toward her new tent. She by-passed Charlie and he waved at her, giving her his trademark smile. Ella smiled back at him weakly, before rushing into her tent. She re-arranged a few things, setting up her bed in a different position and setting out some of her clothes onto the small wooden table before she lay down for a rest on her bed.

Not long after Ella had sat down, she heard someone clear their throat. Her eyes shot open and she saw Desmond standing at the opening to her tent, leaning to one side with his right hand resting on his hip. Her heart began to race with anxiety, as she shifted back further onto her bed.

"Sorry I, I didn't mean to startle you. i just wanted to come and introduce myself," Desmond told her, apologising. Ella nodded slowly, "May I come in?" he asked her. Ella shook her head.

"No. I'll... I'll come out," she said, getting up off the bed and slowly making her way towards the tall Scotsman.

"I'm Desmond, and you are?" he asked, extending his hand for her to shake. Ella cautiously brought her hand up to shake his. He had a strong, firm handshake, and it caught her off guard. Ella quickly removed her hand from his as soon as she could. It was the first real physical contact she'd had with someone for years.

"I'm Ella," she told him, in a small voice. Desmond smiled. He recognised her accent.

"You from Glasgow?" he asked, trying not to notice her anxious actions. Ella nodded, trying not to make eye contact with him, "Me too. I miss it. Too much sometimes I think. You miss living there?" Ella shrugged her shoulders.

"I... I moved around a bit... between England and Scotland, and Australia. That's where I'm from originally," she said. Again, Desmond nodded. It was exciting for him to hear another Scottish accent, however small it may be.

"Umm... I'm going for a walk. Excuse me," Ella said, gently pushing past Desmond and trying to avoid any further conversation.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" he asked her. Ella answered quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

"No, please. I'd... I'd just like to be by myself for a little while," Ella said, and headed off along the beach, leaving Desmond at her tent confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As Ella sat on the white sand by herself, she thought back to her life, in Australia and in the U.K. She'd never had an enjoyable life. She'd hated every minute of it, but they didn't need to know that. Just because they all seemed to be so comfortable talking about their lives, their pasts, Ella didn't want that. She wanted to go home. But for her, where was home? She had nowhere... she had no one.

She'd lost track of how long she'd been sitting on the beach, until she realised the sun was starting to set. She smiled to herself. It was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. She slowly ran her hands through her shoudler length black hair and put her nose in the air, inhaling the smell of the sea. She was disturbed from her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps along the beach. She turned around and saw Desmond heading in her direction. Ella rose quickly to her feet and began to head in the opposing direction to which Desmond was coming from.

"Ella, wait, please," Desmond called out, as he started to jog slowly to catch up with her. Ella was reluctant to stop, but something in his voice made her slow down, until he'd caught up to her. He started walking by her side, and the closer he got to her, the more distance she tried to put between them, until Desmond realised that she was uncomfortable by it. 

"Ella, stop. We should head back to our beach, it's almost time to start dinner," he told her, as they both stopped short of a large group of trees. She nodded, but didn't speak. They turned around and headed back towards their beach, silent all the way. Desmond gave some distance between the two of them, but he couldn't help but glance across at her occassionally. What was she so afraid of? Who had made her that way? He wanted to find out, and he knew it would be a long process, but he was patient, and he was going to be patient with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning Ella woke early and decided to head along to a spring that she'd found a few days earlier to bathe. Most of the others were still asleep, some even snoring. As she walked past his tent, she noticed that Desmond wasn't there, but she thought nothing of it. Before she headed off to bathe, she grabbed a banana from the food shelves, and she was quickly joined by Paolo, who had just returned from his morning walk. As he approached, he was all smiles.

"Good morning, Ella. How are you this morning?" he asked her, politely. She nodded her head quickly, trying not to show her shaking hands.

"I'm fine thankyou. I'm sorry but I... I'm going for a walk," Ella said, trying to avoid being around him, despite how attractive he was.

"Of course. Perhaps... I could join you for a walk later on in the day?" he offered. Ella nodded.

"Perhaps. I'll see," she told him nervously, and retreated into the jungle.

As she neared the springs she noticed somone washing their clothes in the water. She didn't want to disturb them, until they called out to her.

"Ella?" came the unmistakable Scottish voice of Desmond. Ella turned back and smiled shyly, as he called her over to him.

"I'm sorry Desmond. I didn't think anyone else would be out here. I'm sorry," Desmond shook his head.

"There's no need to apologise sister, I was just leaving. I'll make sure that no one disturbs you," He smiled at her sincerely, and left her to her own devices.

She stripped off her clothes, making sure nobody was around, and stood underneath the cascades, letting the cool water splash over her body. She picked up a bottle of shampoo that was laying near a rock and poured a small amount of it in her hair, letting it lather before she rinsed it off and applied the conditioner, doing the same. Once she'd finished she grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself, before re-applying her clothes and heading back to camp. On the way back she peeled back her banana and started eating it.

"Like banana's?" came the voice of Paolo from behind her. The sudden appearance of the man caused her heart to jump in fright, and she screamed, running straight back to camp and into her tent, pulling down the tarpaulin and hiding inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_Flashback_

_"Ella, hurry up. We're going to be late," came the voice of her friend, Sarah, from downstairs. Ella gave herself one last look over in the mirror before leaving. She'd put on the baggiest jumper she could find, to hide her stomach._

_"I'm coming," she called as she walked down the stairs. Sarah handed her a drink, a banana smoothie, as the two headed out the door. Ella climbed into the passenger seat of the car and they headed down the street. A few minutes later Ella let out a loud scream of pain, causing Sarah to quickly pull over._

_"Ella, what's wrong? Are you alrlight?" she asked frantically. Ella shook her head furiously._

_"No. I need to get to hospital. Now," _

_Moments later they arrived at the hospital, and Sarah helped Ella inside. They immediately saw a doctor, but it was too late. Ella had lost the baby._

_End of Flashback_

Ella sat in her tent trying so hard not to cry. What must Paolo think of her? He must think she's crazy. She looked into her bag and pulled out a photo of her and her best friend Sarah. They were in Luna Park, Sydney, about to head onto one of the rides. It was her favourtie photo. Looking at both of them laughing, genuinely laughing, reminded her that her life hadn't been as bad as she imagined. She heard a knock on the outside of her tent, and stood to answer it. It was Claire and Charlie.

"Is everything alright? We heard you screaming and didn't know what had happened," Claire told her. Charlie nodded behind her, and she glanced over his shoulder, where she saw Paolo standing with Nikki looking highly confused. Ella gave a small laugh.

"Oh, it's nothing. Paolo just surprised me in the jungle, that's all. I guess I should apologise to him," Ella suggested. Claire nodded, and left Ella with Charlie and Aaron in tow.

Ella hesitantly made her way over to Paolo and Nikki. Nikki was quick to disperse, leaving Ella alone with Paolo.

"I... I'm sorry Paolo. I just got scared, that's all. You frightened me," Ella told him, bravely. Paolo smiled sweetly at her.

"It's ok Ella. I honestly didn't mean to frighten you. I'll remember not to next time. Would you like to come for a walk with me?" he asked her. Ella felt a little nervous, and looked over Paolo's shoulder to see Claire nodding her head, telling her it was ok.

"Sure. Not too far though," she told him. He smiled again at her, and headed off in the direction of the beach with Ella following. Not long after they'd headed off, Desmond emerged from the jungle with some bags of fruit.

"Where's Ella?" was the first question he asked Kate. She shook her head, and pointed to Charlie who beckoned him over. Desmond made his way over to the Englishman and sat down with him.

"Where's Ella?" he repeated the question again to Charlie.

"She's gone for a walk with Paolo. I think he fancies her. I think she's a bit strange personally," Charlie told him. Desmond looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean strange brother? She's probably had a rough life. Most of us here have. None of us know her story,"

"She's probably a lesbian. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. Claire and I caught her looking at a picture of her and a girl. That and... well, she seems to act a bit funny around men, don't you think?" Charlie told him. Desmond thought about it for a minute, and re-collected some of her actions.

"Aye, maybe. Maybe she just finds it better being around women. You shouldn't make assumptions like that, brother. I'm going to go and find her," he said, leaving Charlie by himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As Paolo lead Ella around the beach, he motioned for her to sit down next to him. She declined.

"I'd rather not. Thankyou anyway, Paolo," Ella told him. He insisted.

"Please Ella, sit with me. I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk,"

_Flashback_

_"Ella, come on. I'm not going to hurt you, I love you. Don't you know that already? You're my life Ella, you're my world baby," Tim told her as he held her tightly. She nodded into his chest and looked up at him adoringly. His shoulder length light brown hair, covered by his brown beanie, tickled her nose, as did the small amount of stubble he had growing on his chin._

_"I love you, Tim. I truly love you. I can't imagine my life without you," she told him as he cuddled her tighter. The two continued walking through the streets of London, and it was just as they were walking past Tiffany and Co. that Tim stopped the two of them, and winked at Ella._

_"Come on baby girl, let's go in," Tim told her, kissing her delicately on the forehead and leading her inside the jewellers. It wasn't exactly the most romantic notion he'd had for propsing to her, but she meant more to him than anything, and he wanted her to know that._

_End of Flashback_

Ella slowly sat down next to Paolo, making sure to leave a large amount of room between them. She had never known herself to be so nervous around anyone before, but she knew why she was anxious around men.

"Are you sure that everything's alright, Ella?" Paolo asked her. Ella looked at him shyly, and slowly nodded her head.

"Of course, I'm fine. Just... I guess it's hard to get used to being here," Ella said, playing with her hands. Paolo smiled across at her, and she gave him a small smile back.

"It's alright Ella. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he told her, bringing his hand up in front of her face. Ella flinched and pulled back from him, leaning further away. Paolo immediately noticed her swift reaction, and the look of fear in her eyes. Ella quickly stood up, making her excuses, and left Paolo alone on the beach.

She ran back to her tent and huddled herself in the corner on her bed, crying. She opened up her bag and pulled out a brown beanie, sniffing it affectionately and placing it on her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Desmond saw Ella running from the beach and back into her tent, then he heard her in tears. He wanted to go to her, to help her, but he didn't know what to do for her. He thought about not seeing her, for all of 10 seconds, and then immediately headed next door. As he exited his tent, he noticed Paolo running back fron the beach aswell, towards Ella. Desmond didn't know what Paolo had done to her, but he didn't want him seeing her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, brother," Desmond said, stopping Paolo short of seeing Ella by standing in front of her tent. Paolo didn't agree.

"This is between Ella and I, not you Desmond," Paolo told him.

"What did you do to her?" Desmond asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

"Nothing, Des... she just... ran off. I put my hand up to stroke her face and than she ran off," Paolo said. Desmond nodded.

"Aye. Well just... leave her for a while, yeah brother?" Desmond suggested. Paolo started to disagree, but then nodded, and headed off in the other direction. Desmond waited for a few seconds outside Ella's before he walked in, startling her a little.

"Oh Ella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he told her, as she wiped her eyes. Ella smiled up at him, and beckoned him over to sit next to her. Desmond hesitated, before heading across and sitting with her.

"Are you alright, Ella? I saw you running back from the beach and then Paolo following you," Desmond asked her. She nodded.

"I... we... we were talking on the beach and then... he put his hand up to... I don't know, and I got scared," Ella admitted. It was the first time she'd admitted to anyone about being scared.

"Did you think he was going to hit you?" Desmond asked her delicately. Ella looked across at him hesitantly, tears begining to fill her eyes again, and she slowly nodded her head. Desmond's heart tightened at the thought of any man raising a hand to Ella. She was so beautiful, so delicate and sweet. If only he could hold her, comfort her. She looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Des... would you... would you hold me?" Desmond didn't need to be asked twice. He gently turned to her and opened his arms, she immediately went to him and he embraced her tightly, but careful not to hurt her. She continued to sniff into his purple shirt as he held her, gently stroking her back and trying to soothe her pain. After a moment or two she pulled back from him, cautiously looking at him.

"Ella, you have to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you," Desmond re-assured her, slowly edging closer to her. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to trust him.

"I don't know Desmond. I... I don't know how," she told him. Desmond put his hand out in front of him.

"Come with me. I want to show you something,"

"Des I..."

"It's alright. I won't hurt you Ella, just come with me," Desmond told her, softly, holding onto her hand and leading her out through the opening of the tent. Ella held onto Desmond's hand tightly as he lead her through the camp and out onto the beach towards some caves. As they approached the entrance of the caves, Desmond pointed Ella in the direction of a set of rocks, overlooking the beach. He helped her up onto them and they sat down. The sun was starting to set just on the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"I often come here to be alone. Collect my thoughts. None of the others have ever been up here, so it's quite secluded," Desmond told her. Ella looked across at him and gave him an uneasy smile. Desmond was still holding onto her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise I won't hurt you Ella, and I mean that. If I tell you something about myself, will you tell me something about you?" Desmond asked her, sitting closer to her. Ella nodded slowly.

"I was engaged once, to be married to a young Scottish girl. We'd been together for 6 years and then one day I... got a calling. I joined a monastry and I never told her. I was a coward, and I knew it, but I couldn't do anything else. I wasn't sure I loved her as much as I thought I did. I don't regret it though, it was another journey in my life," Desmond finished, gazing up into the sky as if picturing the moment clearly. Ella nodded as Desmond looked at her and smiled, still stroking her hand gently. Ella knew it was her turn, but didn't know if she could tell him anything, or what she felt she could say, didn't know how he'd handle it.

"The sky really is beautiful tonight, isn't it," Ella stated, matter-of-factly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you Ella," Desmond whispered into the wind, but loud enough for Ella to hear him. She slowly moved closer to him on the rocks as he gently brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek. Again, Ella smiled very nervously as Desmond moved closer to her. Just as quickly as they had come together, Ella moved back, speaking quickly.

"Isn't it my turn to tell you something about myself?" she asked. Desmond nodded at her. He saw her visibly swallow before she spoke.

"I was engaged once, too. His name was Tim. He was the most wonderful man in the world. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him and, he worshipped me. But then my ex-boyfriend killed him... and... he...I'm sorry Des, I can't..." Ella said quickly getting up to leave, but Desmond still held her hand. As he stood up with her he saw the tears in her eyes and he realised why she seemed so distant and scared of the men on the island.

"Oh Ella," Des said softly, trying to bring her into him. She resisted strongly at first, but after a few seconds she succumbed to Desmond's arms. The scotsman embraced her warmly as he wrapped his strong arms around her, soothing her. She responded by holding him tightly, and sniffing into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, all I ever seem to do when I'm around you is cry. It's not you Des, believe me,"

"I know it's not, Elle. I understand now, why you're afraid of men, if you don't mind me saying," she tensed her shoulders when he mentioned her fear of men, and he rubbed them slowly, comforting her.

"Des it's not just that it's... I need to tell you...he...he raped me too," Ella told him, tears brimming in her eyes again. Once Ella had said that, Desmond felt his heart breaking for her. She was so precious and fragile, and to think someone would do that to her.

"Ella, come and stay with me in my tent. I want to take care of you, make sure no one hurts you, or touches you," Des said, looking into her eyes. Ella nodded.

"I trust you Des,"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_Flashback_

_As Ella looked at the ultrasound photo she knew that the baby was the only thing that she had left of Tim, but she'd lost it. The picture was the only thing linking the two of them together._

_"Are you ready to go?" the nurse asked as she entered Ella's room._

_"Yes. I don't want to be here anymore, I can't stay here," _

_"We'll get you out right away. Trust me,"_

_End of Flashback_

Des helped Ella extend her tent so it joined onto his, so the two of them were able to share. Des made sure that Ella was able to have her own space in the tent, by placing a sheet up in between there two halves, but still allowing access to each other.

"It's getting late, we both should get some sleep. You look like you need it Ella," Des said as he gently pushed back the sheet to say goodnight to her. Ella nodded, sitting on her bed as she beckoned Desmond over to sit next to her.

"Thank you Des, I really appreciate it," she told him, smiling slowly. Desmond smiled too, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. As he went to remove it, Ella held onto it tightly, making it unable for him to leave. Des looked at her, slightly confused. Mustering all of the courage she could, she leant across and placed a gentle kiss on Desmond's cheek. She surprised herself at her action. As she pulled back, she looked at Desmond's face. The two looked at each other for a moment, then Desmond started moving his face closer to Ella's. She did the same, and her lips were met with his in a sweet, lingering kiss. Instinctively Ella brought her hands up and cupped Desmond's face as the kiss deepened. She opened her mouth wider as Desmond slowly pushed his tongue between her lips and it was met with hers. Almost as quickly as the kiss had begun, Ella pulled back from him.

"I'm sorry Desmond, I didn't mean to - " Desmond shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I'm sorry... I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Desmond told her, standing off the bed and moving behind the sheet to his part of the tent. Ella was confused. She didn't know what had come over her by responding to Desmond's kiss, but kissing him felt amazing, however brief it may have been. Something about being around him made her feel safe, and she trusted him, except he obviously didn't feel the same.

As Desmond lay in the other part of the tent, the only thing he could think about was Ella, and the kiss. Why did he have to be so stupid and kiss her, why was he so attracted to her? The answer to that was obvious. She was astonishingly beautiful, and so vulnerable. She was so afraid of men, yet he was the only man she felt comfortable with. Ella was so precious to him, and he wanted to get to know her further, let her trust him and not be afraid, before they pursued any sort of relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The next morning Desmond woke first, and headed outside the tent to was his face and get some water. When he returned to the tent, he gently pulled back the sheet dividing him and Ella to see how she was. She was already awake and sitting in the corner of her bed, looking at her hands.

"Are you alright Elle?" Desmond asked her. Ella quickly looked up at him and nodded her head, before pulling the blanket more tightly around her shoulders. Something about her actions told Desmond that she wsan't being entirely honest.

"Please Ella, you can talk to me if something's wrong. I want you to trust me," Desmond told her, as he edged closer to her. She moved back further onto the bed as Desmond approached.

"Desmond... please... you don't need to do anything just... please. I'm going for a walk," Ella said, quickly getting up off the bed, and grabbing her bag. She walked straight past Desmond, brushing against his bare tanned chest as she did. Desmond wanted to grab her, pull her to him and kiss her deeply, but he knew he couldn't. She was too scared right now, so he let her go.

Ella headed out to the caves and the rocks where Desmond had shown her the day before. She knew that he would probably follow her, but that wouldn't be for a little while, she hoped. She neared the caves and sat herself down on the rocks. She thought back to last night, and Desmond. What did he think of her now? She knew that she liked him, quite a bit, he was incredibly handsome and tanned, and he was so polite and kind to her. After last night, she knew that he didn't feel the same way about her, that he was just pretending to be nice to her, and she didn't know why. After a long while sitting on the rocks and staring out to the ocean, Ella came up with a plan to leave the camp. She was of no use to anyone there, so if she left, it wouldn't be a problem. She stood up from the rocks and grabbed her bag before turning to head towards the jungle. As she did, she noticed Desmond running towards her. She didn't want him to catch up with her, so she started running into the jungle, but she wasn't fast enough for Desmond, who quickly caught up with her.

"Ella, stop, please. I need to talk with you," Desmond panted as he met up with her. Ella continued walking, but answered him.

"I'm not stopping. I've got everything in this bag that I need. The camp doesn't need me, I'm useless. I'm better off on my own. Just leave me alone, Des," She said as she kept walking. Desmond stopped, and before long Ella did too, turning back towards him.

"Why are you here? I said leave me alone," she repeated. This time Desmond moved towards her, and Ella stayed where she was, letting him come.

"I can't leave you Ella. I can't leave you alone out here," Desmond told her, as it started to rain, the water pouring down on them. Ella started to shiver as the water quickly soaked through her clothes, and Desmond's too. He stood there with his long wavy hair dripping wet, and a few droplets of water dripped from his beard.

"Come with me Ella. Into the cave. We'll be dry there, and then we can talk," Desmond told her, extending his hand out for her. Reluctantly Ella took his hand, as he quickly lead her back to the cave. As they entered it, Ella found that it was surprisingly well lit. They stayed just inside the entrance of the cave as Desmond took her bag from her and placed it with his. There were blankets and pillows set up inside, and a shelf with some food. Obviously it was Desmond's personal stash.

"Ella, come here. Sit down with me, dry off." Desmond said, sitting down on the blankets and handing Ella a towel. She accepted it, gratiously, and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for running off, Des, but there's nothing for me at the camp. There's no point in me being there, I'm of no use to anybody,"

"That's not true. I need you, Elle," Desmond told her, surprising himself by how bold he could be. Ella didn't respond, and Desmond was worried he'd pushed her too far.

"What about last night?" Ella said, in a small voice.

"The kiss? I'm glad it happened, but I didn't mean to scare you. It was the last thing on my mind. I care about you deeply Elle, I really do,"

"But you hardly know me. And I hardly know you either, but I feel... I feel safe when I'm with you, Des. I trust you," Ella said as she moved in closer to Desmond. He instinctively placed his arm around her, and held onto her tightly. She lay her head on his shoulder and felt safe.

"Ella I... I like you, a lot." Desmond told her, as he shifted himself to face her. Ella smiled at him hesitantly.

"I feel exactly the same," Ella replied, as Desmond placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. Before long Ella leant into him and the two began kissing, slowly at first until Ella held onto Desmond's head and the kisses deepened. The same as the night before, Ella opened her mouth wider, allowing Desmond access to her tongue as their kissing became more heated. Ella began leaning back against the pillows and blankets and pulled Desmond with her, spreading her knees to let him lay between her legs. Desmond carefully rested himself on top of her and let her hands roam underneath his shirt, as she began unbuttoning it. Desmond continued kissing her deeply, and moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw, collarbone and neck, placing tender kisses on her wet, exposed flesh. He heard her moan softly as she undid the last button on his shirt, and peeled the soaked material from his sculpted chest. As Desmond moved his hands to the base of her t-shirt to remove it, he felt Ella tense. He immediately stopped kissing her, and gazed down at her laying underneath him. Desmond's movement to remove her t-shirt had quickly resurrected memories from Ella's past, and unfortunately, they were not good memories.

"Elle, are you alright?" Desmond asked her. Ella nodded, but tears quickly formed in her eyes as she answered his question. Desmond immediately pulled himself off her and pulled her up towards him, holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rush things Ella. I didn't want to frighten you," he told her, gently stroking her damp hair as he whispered to her. Ella sobbed into is chest, then slowly pushed him away from her.

"No Des, it's me. I can't do this. I want to, but there's something stopping me. Please forgive me," Ella told him, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Desmond shook his head.

"Ella, you don't need to apologise. I understand. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you," Des said, as he held his arms out for Ella to come back to him, and she did.

"This feels strange, Des. I've never been so close to any man in recent years as I am with you. I don't know what it is, but I feel comfortable with you, I trust you. Maybe it's the island, it's bringing out all sorts of things in me," Ella confided in him. He nodded.

"We just need to take things slowly, sweetheart. Get to know each other more first before anything happens, and until you're ready. When you're ready, I'll be ready, and not before. I really do care about you Ella, you're very precious to me... can I kiss you?" he asked her. She smiled, and nodded her head, as Desmond leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "It looks like the rain's easing off outside, we can head back to camp if you like," Desmond said, helping Ella up.


End file.
